You're Beautiful
by UzuNa-chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke got happy lifes, with friends and love. But when they meet each other, and they will learn the true power of hurt and love.


**You're beautiful**

Naruto woke up early in the morning. The sun was raising on the sky, welcoming the new day together with all the birds that sang their own melody. He yawned and stretched out in his bed, like a cat, before he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning, Naruto-kun, slept well?" he asked himself, and gave himself a nod in return before blue eyes opened.

He got out from bed, and stretched once again, this time in front of his window. When he was done, he walked out into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and made his way out on his balcony. The view was so wonderful. If you looked to the left, all you saw was houses ready to break down, streets full of graffiti, a street of hell, was one way to describe it, but if you looked to the right, you got a beautiful view of the ocean and the more "rich" part of town.

The picture he was meet with today, was the ocean that was sparkling under the sun, that was halfway up on the sky, making the sky take a color of pink and orange.

He took a bite of the apple in his hand, the wind played with his blonde hair, and he closed his eyes. He loved times like these, when you could just totally relax, and feel alive. Not that his life was bad, he loved his life, he had friends, a good job, and money (He only lived in the more poor side of town because it was close to his work, and he liked it there). But everyone had times when they just needed something like this.

He stayed out for some more minutes, before he threw the rest of the apple over the edge of the balcony and walked back in.  
He walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush his teeth, fix his hair, and then dress.  
When he was done, he was standing in front of his mirror in his bedroom, getting a good view of himself.

He had on a pair of light blue jeans that hung low on his hips, a orange t-shirt under a black unbuttoned shirt, and a necklace that was hanging around his neck. His hair was in its usual wild style, with a black hat on top. A smile formed on his pierced lip and he jumped into his shoes before he went out to do some shopping. (He had found out when he was about to make real breakfast that he didn't have anything at home).

---

"Ey, Sasuke! Wake up! You've already slept far too long this morning!" Sasuke groaned and hide his head under his pillow. He. Hated. Mornings. And that's it.  
But if you lived together with your brother, you had no other choice than go up around 5-6 in the morning. If you didn't, well, let's not talk about what would happen if you didn't do as you was told.

So, Sasuke being the smartass he is, of course, went out of bed after a second knock in his door.

He made his way to his bathroom, and checked the time on his way. 6., he so hated his brother.

He walked into his bathroom, and stripped out from the boxers he had slept in. He turned on the water and got under it as it was in the right temperature for his taste.  
He yawned slightly and stretched under the water, his hand covered his mouth as he did so.  
His hand found its way through his black smooth and at the moment, wet, hair. He rubbed his neck, gave himself a small massage.

After the shower he got dressed and fixed his hair before he joined his brother for breakfast.

The older Uchiha was reading the newspaper, the only notice he gave Sasuke was that he from under the table pushed out Sasukes chair with help from his feet. Sasuke sat down and began to eat the food that Itachi already had placed on the table for him. This was the only side Sasuke liked about his older brother.

"So, Aniki, how was your night?" The younger of the two asked his brother.

Itachi answered without looking away from the paper in his hand. "Good, and you?"

"Wonderful – until you came and woke me up"

"I'm glad to hear, Otouto"

Sasuke ate in silence after that, he didn't feel like saying anything.  
When he was done, he grabbed his plate and placed it in the sink before turning to his brother. "So, what plans is it for today?" he asked. The time was now 8.30.

Itachi placed the newspaper beside him on the table, and turned to his brother. "First you will take Randi out for a walk. And stop by at the supermarket, we need new fresh fruit." Randi was their dog, she was of the beautiful race Alsatian, and Sasuke loved her very much. The young Uchiha nodded. "sure" he walked out from the kitchen and out to the hall.

He grabbed Randi's leash and then called for the dog with a quiet whistle. "Randi. Come one girl, let's go out for a walk!" he said into the house, and seconds later, the dog come running to him, tongue hanging out from her mouth, and the tail wagging from left to right.

Sasuke smiled a small smile. "I thought so" he said and opened the door. The dog jumped down the stairs and onto the ground, and Sasuke walked after her. "Take it easy girl" he said, smile on face.  
"Okay, let's go"

---

Naruto walked into the supermarket and grabbed a basket for the groceries.

He started with the vegetables. He was sooo in love with carrots. God, it was one of the best thing someone could eat. … well, after Ramen, that it. He continued with hi shopping, decided that when he was there, why didn't he buy food for the rest of the week?  
He walked around, humming slightly on a song that had got hold of his brain, and looked through all the different groceries there was to buy.

And then he saw him. The most beautiful guy he had ever seen. He was build like a woman, had pale skin and hair black as the night. And when the boy turned, he drowned in beautiful black pools of emotions.

_**TBC …**_

**A/N: Hey guys! I posted this fanfic on AFF earlier, with the writer name "Na-chan". So, no, I havn't stolen this : ) Feel free to review!**


End file.
